The Girl Next Door
by cherrydust
Summary: Heero never really noticed Milliardo's little sister until the day she noticed someone else.../Once upon a time a six-year-old Relena Peacecraft had announced she loved me. And now, I was going to evoke the same words from the sixteen-year-old Relena
1. The Meeting

The Girl Next Door

_The Girl Next Door_

_Chapter One: The Meeting_

I can still remember the day I met the Peacecraft children. I had just move from my old neighborhood and was your typical eight-year-old boy. Snub-nosed, freckled, with dirt beneath my fingernails and scrapes covering my knees. And I was extremely miserable with the prospect of not having any friends when school started in only two short weeks.

For the first few days at the new house, I'd sat around watching cartoons and helping when my mother asked for it. But after the third day, she insisted I go out and find something to do rather than hang around the house moping. After a temper tantrum and a lecture from my father, I ended up outside, scowling ferociously at the house.

My bad temper didn't last long because soon, I became aware of the fact that someone was playing basketball next door. That alerted my interests, I'd always like basketball, but my father had a dream of me becoming a baseball player and had never bought me a hoop although I'd had enough baseball equipment to rival any professional player.

But I didn't notice the basketball player first. I noticed his little sister. A small, skinny little thing with a mop of blond hair tumbling in front of her eyes as she bowed over her baby doll and sang to it a nursery rhyme, 'The Cow Jumped Over the Moon' in a lisping voice. Now, I look back and think that she was actually a sweet, adorable little thing sitting there like that, rocking her 'baby' to sleep. But then, my eight-year-old boy self gave her a scornful look and a cootie warning flashed in my mind. This girl was trouble to any cootie-conscious boy.

After I'd registered the little girl in my mind, I turned my eyes to the basketball hoop. A small, eager look crossed my face momentarily as I watched the bright orange ball hit the white backboard and fall with 'swoosh' into the net. I could do the same if I only had the chance! I was sure of it! As I followed the ball, I followed it into the hands of its owner with my eyes.

He was the strangest looking boy I'd ever seen. No boy I knew had such long, white-blond hair and no boy had such piercing, blue eyes. He must have felt my eyes piercing him because he turned and called, "Are you the ones who moved into the Donovan house?" He jerked his head towards my new house and I nodded solemnly. He looked me over, pursed his lips and titled his head to the side before announcing. "I'm Milliardo and that's my little sister Relena."

"Heero Yuy," I introduced myself gracelessly.

"You wanna play one-on-one?" Milliardo offered. I nodded and the little girl, Relena crept closer to us until she was under the net, watching us play.

"Hey, Relena! Get lost!" Milliardo ordered. She shook her head, her eyes fastened on me and the tip of her thumb placed in her mouth as she sucked on it quietly. "Go away or else I'll tell Mom you're sucking you thumb again!"

Relena looked mortified and shot me an askance look before running into the house, chanting in a tear-filled voice, "Mama, Mama! Milli'th making fun of me!"

"No I'm not!" Milliardo called hotly after her. The girl turned and stuck her tongue out at him before kicking the screen-door shut. Milliardo glared, but seemingly shrugged it off because he turned to me and said, "So, how about that one-on-one?"

#@#@#@

After that first initial meeting with Milli, I was accepted into the neighborhood. It seemed that Milliardo was the king of the neighborhood boys and woe anyone who fell outside his good graces! Luckily for me, I bore the title of 'Milliardo's other best friend'. The other 'best friend', was Treize Khushrenanda. Later, when we were much older, that circle would expand to include a very special lady in Milliardo's life, but for now it was just us three and the other boys.

As we grew up, Relena tagged along after us. In her tomboy stage, she would hang around, waiting for someone to be sick or injured so she could take his place no matter what we were doing. In her need to be popular stage, she hung around with her other friends and blatantly flirted with us, much to our disgust. And in her individual stage, she followed us, lecturing us on how we could improve our lives by being ourselves and going against the tide.

And still, I never really noticed her. She was Milliardo's little sister, yes, but other than that, I never thought of her save the occasional thought of how annoying I found her. But I never considered the fact that the tag-a-long little sister Relena could ever grow up to be a valuable ally, a good friend…or even, maybe a lover.

But then, one summer, Relena grew up. No, she didn't blossom into a fantastic beauty, I'd been there when that had happened and hadn't cared one way or another. No, she matured into a woman and fell in love.

And I was there, in the shadows watching. And then I knew what all those books and movies meant about the girl next door…


	2. Head Over Feet

The Girl Next Door

_The Girl Next Door_

_ _

_Chapter Two: Head Over Feet_

_ _

"Hey Mrs. Yuy!"

"Hello Milliardo. How're you?"

"I'm great-is Heero home?"

"In his room."

"Thanks!"

I watched as Milli threw my mother the smile that had won him the honor of Prom King last school year and trampled up the stairs. "Hey, Yuy, what's up?" he yelled, only halfway up the stairs as he saw me emerge from my room. From the doorway, I could see my mother shake her head, a small smile on her lips. I could almost hear her thoughts:

'Boys, boys, boys!'

"Nothing special. What's up with you?" I answered; rolling my eyes as he charged passed me and threw himself down on my bed. "Won't you come in?"

"Sure will." Milli grinned at me and folded my pillow in half before repositioning it under his head. "Guess what today is."

"Yours and Noin's anniversary."

"No."

"Treize and Anne's anniversary?"

"No."

"Relena and Dorothy's?"

Milli looked at me in horrification. "Are you implying my sister is a-a-?"

"No, their friendship, you stupid idiot," I responded, smirking at him. "Not that you'd care if she was, would you?"  
Milliardo thought this over. "No, not really. Anyways, you were halfway right when you guessed Relena. It's her birthday tonight and since she's coming back from Gran's, my parents are throwing a snazzy party for her. They said invite anyone I want and-," Milliardo propped himself up on his elbows and looked directly at me. "You're invited."

"I don't wanna go."

"Please? It's not going to be any fun for me without someone else there!"

"You think *I'll* have fun? With all those screaming freaks she calls friends trying to dance with me and flirt with me and-and-ugh!" I shuddered, not wanting to continue it.

"They'll be doing the same to me! We'll be partners in misery!"

"And then I'd have to get her a present and shell get all misty eyed and go, 'Oh *Heero*' and try to hug me."

"Tell her you've got a cold and she'd better stay away unless she wants to get sick," Milliardo suggested. "I do it all the time!"

I groaned and fell face first onto the floor and into a pile of dirty clothes. "I don't want to!"

"Treize and Noin and Anne'll be there," Milliardo coaxed.

"Did you ask them?"

"No. But if you say yes, they'll go because they know you never say yes to anything unless it's something good!"

"Aaaagh, fine!" I gave in, sitting up and glaring fiercely.

Milliardo laughed, "Thanks! Relena will be ecstatic!"

"Oh joy," I grumbled.

"C'mon. We gotta go recruit the others as birthday guests."

#@#@#@

I stood uncomfortably in a corner of the room where the party was being held. Milliardo was busy 'entertaining' his girlfriend, Lucrezia Noin and no one else I really knew had arrived yet, not even the birthday girl.

"Hello Heero."

I jumped slightly at the sound, being caught unaware by the sensuous tones. I turned to rest my eyes on an attractive girl, despite her oddly shaped eyebrows that had earned her the name 'Pitchfork Brow' back in the fifth grade. But now, she was sixteen, shapely and decidedly, dangerously sexy. She now carried to the reputation of the easiest girl in school, but with the protection of being Relena's best friend, no one would dare say that to her face. Besides…Dorothy was one little spitfire that would spit back.

"Hello Dorothy."

A slow smile curved over her perfectly shaped red lips. "Oh come on now Heero, we don't stand on ceremony here!" And with that, she leaned forward and kissed me lightly on the lips, a soft kiss but a fiery one nonetheless.

I let her kiss me for a second but pushed her away before I could let that warm pink tongue that was sliding over my lips reach my mouth. "Get it through your head Dorothy. I'm not interested." She pouted momentarily, but sprang back from the refusal as she always did.

"You're no fun," she complained. "Jeez, even Wufei's more fun than you; he'll kiss back!" Chang Wufei, president of our class by sheer communicational skills that had left Milliardo in the dust when the two had given their campaign speeches in the beginning of the year. He was known for being quiet and studious but with a quick temper…and for getting a nosebleed at the mere mention of sex.

"You slept with *Wufei*?" My eyes widened. Not even Wufei's long-time girlfriend, a petite girl named Meiran could get him to go that far. Anyways…wasn't Wufei supposedly honorable-honorable people didn't cheat on their girlfriends.

"Of course not." Dorothy seemed shocked at my stupidity. "Meiran's a sweetheart-," I snorted my disagreement and Dorothy glared at me. "She's a sweetheart if you get close to her and I wouldn't want to be the ruin of her and Wufei. I *do* have morals y'know!"  
"But you had no problem with sleeping with Trowa when you knew he was going out with Cathy," I pointed out.

Dorothy shrugged. "Cathy's a nasty little bitch and Trowa's a sexy guy with wonderful talents with his hands. It was twice as good with him because I was hurting that back-stabbing little bitch." Her clear blue eyes flared up with an icy fire and I made a mental note to never get on Dorothy's bad side.

"What'd she do to you that was so awful?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me. Knowing Dorothy, it was probably something to do with a sexual situation but I was truly curious. Damn that gossip-loving heart I seemed to have acquired somewhere along the road.

"She cut off my hair with one of her stupid knives in sixth grade. Ever since then, I've been bent on making her life miserable." Dorothy smiled widely at me, "Don't make me hate you, Heero. You won't be a happy camper."

Although her tone was cheery, like a friend joking around with another, it carried an ominous note to it. I forced a smile and nodded. "You want something to drink?" I asked, anxious to get away from Dorothy for a moment. Although I truly did enjoy talking to Dorothy, when she got into her competitive mood.

"You don't have to get me anything." Dorothy flashed me another seductive smile. "That's what the other boys are for. See, like Milli." Dorothy turned and called towards a shadowy corner. "Milli? Oh, Milliardo!"

There was a pause and then a very flustered looking Milliardo came stumbling out of the corner, followed by a blushing Noin. "Yes, Dorothy?" he asked weakly, straightening his tie.

"I'd like something to drink. Would you be so kind as to get me something?"

"Su-sure," Milli squeaked out, still looking dazed by his interruption. "What do you want?"

"Something cool and refreshing," Dorothy answered, lifting her long, white-blond hair off her neck and stretching so her curves were all exemplified for Milliardo's viewing pleasure.

Milliardo choked and nodded, scurrying off in the direction of the long table set up with beverages and hors d'oeuvres. Noin shot Dorothy a furious look before running after her boyfriend.

Dorothy laughed as she turned back to me. "See? I even have Milli wrapped around my finger and I'm not even interested in him."

"Then why do you-," I paused and a wry smile forced its way across my lips, despite my efforts to keep from smiling, "put yourself so forward?"

"Because I like knowing I've got that kind of power," Dorothy answered. "I like power. But I'd never go after Noin's precious Milliardo to show it; she's likely to marry the poor boy and anyways, Relena likes her."

"And Relena likes Cathy."

"But Cathy's not a potential sister-in-law, is she?" Dorothy pointed out.

"Is this fine?" Milliardo asked, appearing by her side and holding out a glass containing a clear liquid that was frosted over with condensation.

She took the glass from him and studied it critically before raising the glass to her lips and taking a small sip. She smiled and flecked her tongue over her lips. "Its perfect," she deemed, her eyes meeting his meaningfully.

And then she caught sight of Quatre Winner, a boy she'd had her sights set one for a long while. "You'll have to excuse me, but I see someone I *must* speak with." With a quick smile, she nodded at Milli and the furious Noin and whispered in my ear as she passed, "Fresh meat!"

And then, Dorothy was gone leaving behind a furious girlfriend, an intoxicated Milli and a delectable whiff of perfume. "Let's *go* Milliardo," Noin hissed, yanking her boyfriend away.

"Uh sure…see ya in a bit Heero!" Milliardo waved at me as Noin stalked away with him.

I sighed and retreated back to my shadowy corner. There was no longer any reason for me to socialize, and frankly, I was glad.

#@#@#@

"Where's the birthday girl?" I turned towards the girl and half-smiled at her. Anne Une, Treize's 'Lady' was headed towards me, Treize in tow.

"I don't know," I replied, sipping at my casually.

Anne frowned, her brow creasing. "But the party started almost an hour ago! Why isn't she here?"

I shrugged, "I still don't know. And *you* guys are an hour late, you shouldn't be talking!"

Anne blushed slightly as Treize explained, "We were uh-busy."

"In the backseat of a car," I snorted in disgust. Anne blushed deeper and quickly excused herself to the bathroom.

"Jeez, you guys are just as bad as Milli and Noin," I complained. "Always at it!"

Treize had the decency to blush at that. "At least we're not like Dorothy," he managed to say.

"Dorothy's got *morals*," I quoted. "She won't sleep with a guy if she likes his girlfriend."

Treize shook his head slowly. "I don't want to know how you two started discussing that."

"I don't want to know how you and Anne ended up in the back seat!"

Once again, Treize found reason to blush. "Hey!" he said suddenly, his head jerking up. "There's Relena!"

I turned and followed his gaze, feeling very out of sorts as I looked for her. She was an hour late for her own birthday party, what was wrong with this girl? And then I saw her.

Tan and leggy with a great smile, she was hugging her brother with one arm and easing her short black coat off with another. Threads of the conversation drifted towards me and I pieced together that her train had been delayed. But it didn't really pierce my mind; I was lost in looking at her. Her hair was piled on top of her head in the way that only girls can manage and she was wearing a *very* nice short red dress. Her legs seemed to go on for miles in the high sandals she had on…I could only think, 'wow'!

She turned and flashed a smile at Treize and I. "Treize! Heero! Hi!"

"Hi," I answered awkwardly as she neared us.

Treize, always the debonair one was already sweeping her into a bear hug. "Relena! Welcome back! You look great!"

She giggled and swatted at him playfully. "Nice to know someone missed me," she smiled at him.

"We always miss you, Lena," Treize responded, his arm still draped comfortably around her shoulder as he drew his own Lady closer to him.

Relena laughed again and her eyes darted up to his face a slight sigh of disappointment leaving her lips as Treize's arm left her shoulder to wrap around Anne's waist. There was no denying that look in her eyes…Relena was indubitably in love with Treize Khushrenada.

And here I was, weak-kneed and tongue-tied, falling in lust at least if not love with her myself!

As I watched her eyes follow him, even as she spoke animatedly to Dorothy about her trip, I came to a decision.

Once upon a time a six-year-old Relena Peacecraft had announced she loved me. And now, I was going to evoke the same words from the sixteen-year-old Relena standing before me. There wasn't a doubt in my mind.


	3. Under the Stars

The Girl Next Door

_The Girl Next Door_

_ _

_Chapter Three: Under the Stars_

_ _

_ _

"Heero! What're you doing back here?"

"I told you Dorothy, I'm not interested!" I glared at Dorothy from my shadowy corner where I'd been avoiding the star-struck looks of girls who wanted to dance with an 'older man'. The one girl *I* wanted to dance with was busy catching up on the news of the summer she'd missed being at her grandmother's for the past few weeks when she wasn't throwing mournful looks across the room at a certain Treize Khushrenada.

"Relax, I've already been rejected once tonight, I don't need it from you again." Dorothy stuck her tongue out slightly at me and smiled. "I told you, I've got fresh meat." She nodded over at the refreshment table where Quatre was talking to someone I didn't know. "Anyways, I was told to come and get you. Relena wants you."

"Relena wants me?" I asked, slightly confused. Even though when we were younger and she'd had a crush on me, she'd never deliberately sent someone looking for me. That wasn't her style. That was too coy for her tastes. If Relena wanted someone, she'd go up to them and demand they make time for her. "What does she want?"

"I don't know." Dorothy shrugged. "I'm just the messenger. She's waiting out on the back patio."

"Okay."

"You're so ignorant Heero. That means you go out to the back patio." I blinked. Dorothy sighed in exasperation and gave me a slight shove. "Go!"

"I'm going, I'm going, Jesus Christ!" I complained, giving her one of my infamous glares.

She laughed. "You don't scare me, Yuy."

"I wouldn't be scared of anything either if I had to live looking as scary as you do."

Dorothy's eyes narrowed. "Asshole."

I smirked, flicked her off and continued on my path to the back patio.

#@#@#@

"That you Relena?" I called, blinking in an effort to get used to the dim backyard.

"If that's Heero, than I'm Relena," she called, stepping out into a patch of moonlight so I could see her. The moonlight surrounded her; giving her skin a milky glow…I wondered what it would feel like to touch her bare skin…I shook my head, clearing my mind of all thoughts that seemed to be continuing down that path.

"It's Heero. Dorothy said you wanted to see me?"

A blush rose on her face and she said quickly, "Not here, we're too close to the party and someone might come out and see us-here, come with me!" With that, she darted forward and grabbed my hand and ran across the yard, surprisingly fast for someone with such high heels on.

At last, we ended up behind the woodshed. It was darker there, away from the bright lights of the party and suddenly, the atmosphere seemed too intense for me. I wanted to run away, but my curiosity got the better of me as I asked, "We're alone, what did you want me for?"

"First swear you won't tell anyone," she said in a low voice, her eyes trained intently on me. Even in the darkness, I could see the bright blue of her eyes darken. "Swear it!"

"I swear, I swear," I promised, holding up my hands. "See, no crossed fingers. Now, would you *please* tell me what's going on?"

She sighed and fidgeted, but seemed satisfied with my promise. "I want you to-help me-with something."

"Depends on what it is."

She blushed and said in a low, fast voice, "You see, I've kinda got a-a *crush* on someone and I can't ask Milli because he's my *brother* you know, so I thought I'd ask you to help-,"

"You want me to hook you up with someone?" I asked flatly.

She shook her head. "No, not like a date when we go to a movie and it's over in an hour! I want…a…" she paused, "You'll laugh, but-I want a relationship."

"So…you want *me* to play matchmaker?" I asked incredulously. "*Me*?"

She nodded vehemently. "I *know* you think it's stupid, but it would mean a lot to me…you could consider it my birthday gift!"

I sighed, knowing I was about to give in, the bitterness of defeat seeping through my veins. "So, who's the guy?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Treize."

My eyes widened, even though I'd known the answer. "But-what about Anne? You *know* he's been with her for over a year!"

"I know! You've never been in love have you Heero? When you feel the way I do…it doesn't matter who else is there! All that matters is that you and the one you love are together forever as long as that may be! That's all that matters!" Relena cried passionately, throwing her arms out to emphasize her point.

"But…what if Anne is the one he loves?"

Relena shook her head. "He feels something for me, he *does*! He was always so kind to me when I was little…and now I'm older, he's so much more-Heero, please!"

"Why can't you ask Dorothy?" I asked, my throat feeling painfully dry as I licked my lips. "Isn't *she* your best friend?"

"I can't. She's not close to Treize-anyways, Treize would just think she was trying to add him to her list of conquests." Relena looked at me, her eyes wide and hopeful. "Please Heero? You probably don't think this, but next to Dorothy, you're the closest friend I got!"

I sighed again. "I'll see what I can do."

"You will? Really?" She squealed and flung her arms around me. "Thank you Heero! Thank you!"

"You're welcome," I murmured, wondering how long I could stand to hold her in my arms.

The truth was, I was could hold her like that forever.

#@#@#@

I was up on the roof when the last car pulled out of Relena's driveway. After the incident behind the woodshed, I'd retreated back to my house, but had been unable to stay hidden. I wanted to see if Relena had any luck with Treize without my help. So, there I was, perched on the roof of the house outside my window *spying* on her. Pathetic. And yet, I wasn't doing anything to *stop* being pathetic…

I sighed and rearranged myself, feeling cramped from sitting in one position for so long. As I watched Relena wave at the last car before returning to her house, I tried desperately to sort out the emotions tumbling around within me.

I couldn't have fallen for her because she had come home a knockout. That had happened two years ago when she was fourteen. Tow-headed, skinny, flat-chested little twerpy Relena had come home blond, tanned, tall, and curvaceous Relena. And I hadn't fallen for her then. I'd blown her off as usual. It couldn't be that she'd shown some display of remarkable intelligence, she had only been throwing out some conversation. Nothing important. So why had I fallen so hard and so quickly?

The answer came to me. I was jealous! I was just used to her fawning over me and it was a blow to my pride that she'd fallen for Treize. That had to be it.

But, then…why was I still remembering the feel of her in my arms?

I shook my head. It was all becoming too much for me. I jumped to my feet and prepare to descend down back into my house when I saw her exit her backdoor and wander out into the patio. Why she was out here-and *exactly* at the time when I was pondering my feelings for her? I cursed angrily and prepared to exit before she could see me but-

"Heero! What're you doing up there?"

Damn. I was stuck! I glared into the night and resigned myself to my fate as I slowly made my way to the edge of the roof before jumping off it and into my own backyard. "Hello Relena."

She smiled and leaned against the fence that separated our yards. "Hey Heero. Why'd you leave the party so early?"

Because I didn't want to see you fall more in love with Treize. I kicked myself mentally and instead said, "I didn't want to dance with a bunch of freshmen looking for college guys."

Relena laughed. "You could've danced with me or Dorothy. We would have saved you from the freshmen."

"Dorothy has 'fresh meat'-she was going to spend the whole party trying to seduce Quatre and piss Noin off by flirting with Milli." Relena laughed again and briefly I wondered what it would be like to always be able to make her laugh in that careless, affectionate manner. "And *you*-you were waiting for Treize to come and sweep you off your feet!"  
Relena blushed but managed to collect her wits about her and say accusingly, "You promised you wouldn't laugh!"

"I'm not. Just teasing." I smirked at her. "That's a special privilege I get, being best friends with your brother and all."

"Jerk," she said, sticking her tongue out at me.

"Don't make me come over there," I threatened in a low voice, playfulness seeping into my harsh tones without my will. Where was the self-control I was so proud of?

"Come and catch me Yuy," Relena teased, her body tensing to run. That was direct challenge and I have never turned down a challenge.

"Here I come-ready or not," I replied, already over the fence by the time my sentence was finished. She stared, a slightly impressed look in her face. And then, she grinned and took off, giggling the whole time.

She was surprisingly a fast runner and I was forced to try my hardest to catch up with her. Every time I cam near her, she would slow down enough so I could almost touch her and then-she'd sprint off, giggling madly at my frustrated curses.

But I've never failed at anything I've set my mind too and finally I had her, pinned against the back of the woodshed. She couldn't stop laughing, her body heaving with the silent giggles as tears formed in her eyes. "You-you win," she panted out.

I waited a moment for her to catch her breath before saying quietly, "I never gave you your birthday present."

"Yes you did. You agreed to help me with Treize," Relena responded cheerily. There was a long moment of tense silence and finally she said in a squeaky little voice, "He-Heero?"

I knew I was probably weirding her out, just standing there and *staring* at her lips but I'd never want to kiss her as much as I did then-whoa! What was I thinking?!! *Kiss* Relena?

The thought passed through my mind once more. *Kiss* Relena…

"How about a birthday kiss?" I asked, leaning closer. Her smile left her face and her breathing pattern picked up again.

"Maybe," she replied, her eyes wide.

That was a yes in my mind so I did what I knew I'd end up regretting. I kissed Relena behind the woodshed and under the stars.


	4. The Window Next Door

The Girl Next Door Print 88 

_The Girl Next Door_

_Chapter Four: The Window Next Door_

            There was a slight chill in the air that hung over us heavily as I lifted my lips from hers. Her face was white to the lips and her eyes were bigger than ever, blazing a clear blue, a startling feature in her white face. "Relena?" I whispered anxiously, debating whether or not to touch her.

            Color leapt into her face suddenly and she glared at me as her hand reached out and administered a sharp, curt slap to my face. "How could you?" she whispered fiercely as I stared at her in shock, feeling where'd I'd been slapped. "How could you do that when you know how I feel about Treize?"

            I blinked slowly, swallowing harshly as I was brought abruptly back down to earth. What was wrong with me? She glared again and bit down on her lower lip as if to hold back some words from spilling out before turning and storming away, her shoulders squared against the cool wind that blew across the yard.

            I found my voice when Relena was halfway across the yard. "Re-Relena?" My voice caught on the first syllable of her name and I cursed myself as she turned expectantly.

            "Yes Heero?"

            "I…"

            "Yes"  
            "I…"

            Relena sighed and rolled her eyes. "What is it? Spit it out!"

            "I…never mind." How utterly witty and clever of me. What a way to impress a lady!

            She rolled her eyes again. "Fine. Good night."

            And with that, she flounced out of the yard into the house, leaving me to my own self-mocking.

#@#@#@

            The phone rang the instant I got into my room. I growled at my reflection and yanked the phone off the hook. 'What is it?" I barked into the phone.

            A light, almost bitter laugh floated across the phone line to reach my ear. "No need to be so gruff Heero, everyone knows you're a softy inside."

            "What do you want?" I snapped.

            "I wanted to know what Relena had to say! I'm supposed to be her best friend…but she wouldn't tell me what you two were talking about." Great. Dorothy's voice was becoming soft and wistful. If Dorothy was depressed and coming off her natural, I-don't-give-a-shit attitude, than something had to be wrong in the world as I knew it.

            "It's confidential," I answered, sitting down on the edge of my bed and kicking the side of my desk aimlessly.

            "You and her have a *thing* going, don't you? Oh my God! Oh my God! My two best friends have hooked up! This isn't fair-,"

            I broke into her hysterical rant. "No! She just wanted some help on…on a project!"

            "Liar! You kissed her, didn't you? You probably freakin' *slept* with her! Heero, how could you?"

            "Dorothy! Shut up!" I ordered.

            A very sulky voice answered. "No!"

            I sighed and gritted my teeth. "You wanna know what happened?"

            "Yes."

            "Call Relena." And with that, I hung up on her. And then, on second thought, removed the phone from the hook to prevent her from calling back.

            And then I made the mistake of looking out my window.

#@#@#@

            I choked immediately and fell onto my bed. I was looking *straight* into Relena's bedroom. Why had I never noticed my window looked directly into her window before? I immediately began to sweat, imagining the possibilities. What if she saw me looking into her room and thought I was a pervert? What if I *was* a pervert and couldn't stop looking into her room? I gnashed my teeth. Damn!

            And then an unexpected thing happened. Relena looked out her window-into *my* window, grinned and *waved*.

            I forced my own mouth into a weak smile and waved back, feeling stupid as I did so. She turned, evidently through with me and I cursed angrily at the night's events. Nothing was turning out the way I planned! Nothing was normal anymore! Nothing! I groaned and stood up, turning off my light and getting ready for bed in the dark.

            As I passed my window on my way to my bed, I paused and opened it. I'll never know what possessed me to do that and I'll never be able to explain why I don't know. All's I know is, I opened the window and let the warm summer air enter my room.

            And that, when I woke up in the morning, there was a note resting on my bedspread, evidently thrown from the window next door.


	5. The Kickoff

_The Girl Next Door_

_Chapter Five: The Kickoff_

            I groaned and crushed my hand over the note, dragging my hand across my face before sitting up and groaning again in the bright morning sunlight. I yawned and looked the note currently lying on my lap. I picked it up gingerly with two fingers and examined it, feeling like an idiot as I did so. The note was written on a heavy purple stationary, folded into a square with my name written on the front in gold ink. She had funny handwriting, small, narrow and slanted. It was unusual; so many girls had big, round handwriting and dotted their 'I's' with circles, or even worse, hearts.

            I stared at the note, wondering whether or not to open it. I caught sight of myself then in the mirror then and glared at my reflection. I looked like I was eight years old again, scared and frightened of my own shadow. I glared again at my reflection and open the note with a flourish, barely repressing the urge to yell out in triumph.

            Her stationary was different too. I'd expected hearts or maybe irritatingly cute little teddy bears or kittens decorating it. No, instead there were big yellow smile-y faces adorning the corners of the purple stationary. And she didn't start her note off with 'Hey babe' or 'what's up cutie-pie' or even 'hi babe!' like many of the girls I had received notes from did. No, instead she merely wrote…

_Hey Heero! Can't believe you're still asleep, it's nine-thirty! Anyways, I went for a jog this morning like I do everyday-but you probably know that._

I hadn't. I planned to take up jogging as soon I found out where she ran and at what times.

_So, I met up with Anne and Noin and guess what! Them and their guys-Treize!-are all headed for the pool this afternoon! So, they invited me to tag along and they said spread the word! So, here, I've spread the word to you-call me and let me know if you're going! You know my number, same as Milli's!_

_Oh, and about last night…I'm not mad, I was just shocked. I hope there's no hard feelings between us or anything. And while I'm babbling mindlessly, please call Dorothy and tell her you didn't try to seduce me. She's convinced that you've got a crush on me or some crazy idea like that. That's funny, you and me-together? Ha! I can just see it! Heero and Relena…LoL!_

_All right then, I'll let you go, I've probably bothered you long enough. I'll be going…don't forget to call me!_

_~__Relena_

            I stared at the letter. I didn't know where to start. She was laughing at the idea of us being an item-was that one of those coy, girlish flirty things? And she wanted to go to a swim party…jeez, seeing her in a skimpy little swimsuit flirting with Treize...I closed my eyes as my body reacted in a mixture of ways, warmth flooding through me as I pictured her in a swimsuit to a violent need to retch at the idea of her flirting with Treize.

            I paused. *She* had invited me. Not Milli. I gaped in horror at the note. It was happening. Milliardo's girl was becoming more important to him than friends. Shit! This was *not* going to be the great summer-before-college I had planned!

            I sighed and rolled over, picking up the phone and replacing it on its cradle. It rang immediately. "Hello?" I mumbled into the phone, trying my best not to yawn.

            "Did ya get my note?"

            "Good morning to you too, Relena. Yeah, I got it."

            "Well? Are you going?"

            "Yeah, probably." I ran a mental checklist of things I had to do that day. I had to mow the lawn…no biggie, I could get the kid next door to do it for two bucks. The kid had no sense of money. "Yeah, I'm free, I'll be there."

            "Awesome! They're going to be there at one and it's almost eleven now…" she paused. "I'll be over at your place at eleven-fifteen."

            "Why?"

            "So we can get ready."

            I rolled my eyes. "I'm not a girl! I don't need an hour and forty-five minutes to get ready to go to the pool!"

            "No, doofus! Not that kind of ready! Ready as in you're going to help me with Treize ready!" I could hear her exasperated sigh over the phone. I glared at the receiver. If she started with the boys, boys thing I'd be forced to do something drastic like kill her or something along those lines.

            "See you in fifteen," I responded, unable to think of what else to say.

            I could hear her grin as she snapped her gum over the line at me. "Great! See ya!" I groaned softly as I dropped the receiver back onto its cradle.

            How the *heck* was I supposed to play matchmaker?

#@#@#@

            "Hey Heero! What's up?" Relena bounced off my bed and chirruped a greeting at me cheerily.

            I stared at her. She was waaaay too comfortable for her own good. I had just walked out of the shower in only a *towel* for God's sake and here she was smiling happily at me and chattering on about how glad she was to be back and how glad she was school was over. I did the only thing available to me at the moment. I gave her the infamous Yuy death glare ™.

            And she *laughed* at me! "What are you doing Heero? Trying to scare me?" she giggled. I glared again. "Oh stop it, I've known you too long to be scared of your 'Yuy death glare'!" Another glare followed by more laughter from her. "Come off it, we're too familiar with each other to be intimidated by stupid gags like that. I mean look at us! You're in a towel and I'm wearing a bikini and there's no weird feelings between us!"

            How she underestimated me. I swallowed harshly as I realized what she was wearing. An electric blue bikini with a pair of white shorts thrown on as a cover-up. And the towel I was wearing was suddenly much too small and left much too little to the imagination. "Ah yeah, I need some clothes. I'll be back in a sec," I muttered, my ears flaming as I grabbed the nearest clothing available and shot back into the bathroom, her light laughter following me.

            A few moments later I was dressed and sitting beside her on my bed trying to figure out how the heck I was supposed to bring her and Treize together. "I don't get it. If you want to go out with Treize, sabotage his and Anne's relationship, jump in as the comforting friend and bam! By the end of his mourning period or whatever, he's yours-without me!" I reasoned out.

            She shook her head firmly and my eyes fastening on the high ponytail perched a top her head. Back and forth, back and forth…I blinked and reeled back sharply. Great. Even her hairstyle had me fascinated. I whimpered inwardly. I was *so* not going to make it through the day! "I've told you, Heero, I want a *relationship*!"

            "A relationship can evolve from a date," I argued.

            "No! I don't want him to be on the rebound! I want this to be his own decision!" Relena cried, her eyes flashing fiery indignation at me. I like her eyes, I realized idly as I yanked at loose threads on the bed coverlet in irritation.

            "The why do I have to play matchmaker?" I cried, breaking a thread with more force than intended.

            "Because…" he tone was suddenly soft and gentle. "He still thinks I'm a little tag-a-long. He sees me as 'Milli's little sister'…not as Relena. And I need you to show him who I am…" Oh God, her voice was heartbreakingly tender and pleading with me and that wanting, hopeful look in her eye was doing strange, wonderful things to my body-I brought myself crashing down to earth as she added the next sentence in the same sweet, tender little tone.

            "Heero…I-I think I'm in love with him."

            I missed what she said next, I could only gape astounded at her. *Love*? At age sixteen? Impossible! But then…I was eighteen and I was already flirting with the idea of love…talk about unrequited love! "All right then, 'Lena, got any ideas?" I asked, resigning myself to the situation with a sigh.

            A bright grin lit up her face then and she lunged herself at me, knocking me down with the sheer, unexpected force of her embrace. "Thank you Heero! I swear, I could kiss you right now!"  
            "That could be arranged," I quipped immediately, surprising both her and myself. She stared at me in surprise and a slow, sensuous little smile spread across her face and she leaned closer, our lips almost touching…

            "How about…no?" she suggested, her voice light and breathy. I stared at her, she laughed and suddenly we were both tangled up together on the bed, laughing at nothing but enjoying ourselves nonetheless.

#@#@#@

            I could feel Dorothy glaring at me. She'd been busily glaring at me and mumbling threatening things under her breath whenever I passed her all afternoon. I sighed and slumped lower down in my deck chair, feeling decidedly revolted as Treize and Milli chased their girls around the wet pool deck with a hose, ignoring the shouts of the lifeguard how they were breaking the rules. And then, my revulsion of the flirtatious couples quickly changed to sympathy as I saw Relena hoist herself out of the pool and wrap a towel around herself. Her plans to get Treize to notice her had been unnoticed by everyone except me and she looked dejected and depressed as she made her way over to Dorothy and I.

            "Hi," she smiled half-heartedly at us and dropped onto the end of Dorothy's deck chair. "What's up?"

            "He seduced you, didn't he?"

            "What?" Relena looked at her friend incredulously as she applied liberal amounts of sunscreen to her arms and legs. Turning towards me, she dropped the sun-warmed bottle of lotion into my lap and instructed, "Do my back."

            I swallowed harshly as she unclasped her bikini top, leaving it loose so I could have better access to her tanned skin as she continued speaking. "Who seduced me, Dorothy?"

            "Heero," Dorothy replied, glaring at me over the rims of her sunglasses. I glared back even as I applied the sunscreen to Relena's back, extremely wary of where my fingers went. Now was not the time to 'accidentally' put my fingers anywhere that could be deemed as suggestive…not with her big brother and protective best friend around.

            "Just because *you* sleep with everything around here in pants does *not* mean she does," I snapped, still glaring Dorothy.

            "I didn't *say* Relena was like me. I said *you* seduced her!"

            "Dorothy-,"

            "I do not make habits out of seducing my best friend's sister!" I cried.

            "Heero-,"

            "Are you saying she was *willing* to jump into bed with you?"

            "Guys! Shut up!" Relena cried in frustration, fumbling for the clip of her swimsuit top, clasping it as she whirled around to glare at us both. "Stop talking like I'm not here! For your information, I did *not* sleep with anyone last night and I do not *plan* to sleep with anyone in the near future! For God's sake!"

            "Sorry," Dorothy offered meekly, hiding behind her book. The few times Relena *did* get angry were extremely rare and extremely dangerous for whoever she was angry at. The last time I remembered her being truly angry was when she caught someone tormenting a younger student. Between Relena and her many allies, the kid ended up being transferred to an entirely different school district. Never cross Relena or her beliefs, I reminded myself.

            "Milliardo!" Noin's laughter-filled shriek pierced the afternoon as her boyfriend suddenly decided to throw her in the pool, jumping in after her.

            "Stupid whore," Dorothy muttered, turning a page in her novel savagely.

            "Talk about the pot calling the kettle black," I quoted absently.

            Relena rolled her eyes, never noticing as the wet hose slipped from Treize's hands and rolled over to us. "Heero!" Treize called my name, waving his hands as he did so, obviously wanting me to throw him the hose.

            "No! Heero, don't!" Anne squealed, taking the moment to dash away from Treize. Treize laughed and sped after her, still beckoning to me for the hose.

            I smirked and shook my head, picking it up instead and pointing it at Relena. "'Lena," I called softly, spraying her. She shrieked and jumped up, her towel fluttering to the ground. Her eyes caught mine and she grinned, her blue offering me a direct challenge. The words of the night before hung unspoken in the air between us.

_            Catch me if you can._

I nodded and jumped to my feet, chasing after her for the second time in two days. The other two couples quickly joined in, and the lifeguard threw us a disgusted glance before retreating into the air-conditioning and shade of the snack counter. The hose passed through many hands and I never knew who had it when Relena fell, trying to duck the spray of the hose. A sharp, wordless scream left her lips as she skidded across the slippery pool deck, crashing into Treize and bringing him down with her.

            "Relena! Are you okay?" the cry was mutual as we saw her go down, her eyes wide with fright and shock. Milliardo started after her but as much as I wanted him to go, I held him back. This was her chance.

            "Ye-yeah," she managed to say, covering her face with her hands, breathing loudly and deeply. "But…my ankle…"

            "Let me see," Treize said immediately, pulling her hands away from her face. Tears were shining in her eyes and she was blink rapidly, obviously trying not to let them fall. He smiled softly and continued, "I'm going to touch your ankle and you tell me when it hurts." She nodded, her hair slipping out of its high ponytail and cascading around her shoulders. Despite her red, tear-filled eyes, the girl was beautiful. I knew it and Treize was realizing it as he paused and gazed at her before slowly reaching down and probing her ankle.

            "Ouch!' She jolted, the tears falling unheeded now. "Oh my God, it hurts…"

            "Try to stand up," Treize encouraged, wrappings his arm around her waist and helping her up. She immediately faltered, collapsing against Treize.

            "I think its broken," Milliardo stated the obvious. "C'mon, we can take her to the emergency room."

            Soft murmurs of sympathy filled the air as we gathered our things and headed out to the car we'd all managed to squash into. I was the last one out, stopping to gather Relena's things at her request.

            I watched as Treize scooped her up in his arms and carried her out of the public pool, her arms clasping around his neck and head resting on his shoulder. She'd had her chance, taken it and won.

            And I was left behind, not sure whether I wanted to cry because I'd lost or cheer because she'd won. But even then as I watched the look on Anne's face, saw the protectiveness on Dorothy's face mirror the look on Milliardo's; I knew that the game was beginning.

            This was only the kickoff.


	6. Things Are Always Easier to Say Online

_The Girl Next Door_

_Chapter Six: Things Are Always Easier to Say Online_

            If I head the words 'Relena is a little whore' leave Anne's mouth one last time, I'd scream. Or 'don't EVER say that about my sister again!' Or 'Treize says…'

            I swear, they were all going to drive me crazy in the end!

            Normally I'm calm and rational and I have a high tolerance level of things that would normally tick others off. But for the past two weeks the only talk had revolved around Relena and her successful attempts to capture Treize. What was so great about Treize anyway? Those stupid red roses he loved clashed horribly with his ginger hair-who has ginger hair anyway? And what kind of guy has a passion for roses? I'd worry about him if he were *my* son and he started bringing home roses and talking like he was reciting a book of poetry.

            Whatever it was about him, Relena and Anne both obviously found him unbelievably attractive and he sparked enough interest in Dorothy to let her flirt with him if not more. Even Noin, devoted as she was to Milli, seemed to go a little fluttery-eyed and breathy whenever Treize smiled at her.

            I've got a nicer smile than him.

            Not to mention the fact that *I* spent four years of being called 'metal-mouth' to have the straightest teeth in the whole damned state.

            Summer was really beginning to suck and I was dying for fall or at least August so talk would transfer from Relena's stunts to college.

            Heero Yuy, college man. What a strange and scary thought!

            But, what a welcome one. All I'd done recently it seemed was act as a go-between. I'd listened to Anne alternatively cry about Treize and threaten to wring Relena's neck. I'd listened to Milliardo complain about his younger sister and best friend start getting *involved* with one another. I'd listened to Noin consider the pros and cons of siding with or against Relena. And I'd heard more than was good for me about the wonderfulness of Treize from Relena.

            If I suddenly went insane, they'd all be to blame.

#@#@#@

            "Hey Heero! What's up?"

            "If this is about another matchmaking stunt, I *don't* want to hear about it!" I spoke sharply into the phone. No matter how much I was attracted to Relena, I was *sick* of her behavior lately. I'd thought I'd known her to be an intelligent, respectable girl and all she'd done lately was run after Treize like…like Dorothy!

            She paused and said slowly, "No…I just…never mind." Had I hurt her feelings? Great. I was developing a heart so late in life. I was ripping whatever reputation I had as a heartless bastard left to shreds.

            "Come on Relena. You didn't call me for nothing. What's going on?" I relented, my tone softening.

            I could almost hear her perk up over the telephone line. "Well, some of us were talking about going out tonight and I wondered if you wanted to come."

            "Why?"

            "Because…you're my friend and I'd like you to come."

            "What? Isn't Treize enough for you?" I winced as soon as the words left my mouth. I was digging a grave deeper and deeper to lie myself in…

            "What's wrong with you Heero?" she burst out with, her tone hurt and tearful. "I *know* you've got a reputation as a jerk at school but I *know* you and I *know* you're not a jerk. So why're you acting like one? Have I done something?"

            "Like you said, I have a reputation as a jerk. Hard to drop one mannerism and pick up another," I excused myself. Before she could say anything, I continued, "Anyways-you can't go anywhere! You've got a broken ankle!"

            "I know. But that doesn't mean I can't go out!" She was definitely angry at me…very angry…

            "Are you mad at me?" That sounded stupid. Of course she was. Hadn't I just made fun of the very cause I'd been helping her with? I hate being young and stupid. I wish I could fast-forward ten years into the future so I was at least old, experienced and stupid.

            "No…just hurt," she sighed and I had a mental picture of her sitting on the floor of her kitchen with her legs stretched out in front of her as she sighed into the phone. I'd seen her sit like that often enough whenever she was preparing to have a good, looong talk on the phone.

            I sighed back at her and flopped to the floor of my bedroom, leaning against the side of my bed and pressing my feet against the wall. Cradling the phone on my shoulder, I felt around absently until I discovered my old baseball equipment beneath my bed. Exactly what I needed to take my mind off sentimental heart-to-heart crap.

            I sighed again, beginning to toss the ball up and down in my left hand as I reached for the cordless phone with my right. "What did I do now?" I asked, the epitome of an abashed child seeking guidance.

            She was smiling now, I could tell from the way her wistful tone perked up a notch or two. "You're such a dork, Heero."

            "Thanks."

            This time she laughed, "So…are you coming tonight?"

            "Sure. Why not?" I paused in throwing the ball. "What time?"

            "We-ell…the others are coming over around five…"

            "I'll be there at four-thirty."

            She laughed again. "All right then." A pause. "Just so you know…Treize isn't going out with me OR Anne. He…he says he doesn't want a girlfriend when he goes to college next month." She laughed, a short bitter sort of laugh. "Looks like our plans backfired, hmm Heero? Instead of drawing him *to* me, we chased him away!"

            And with that, she hung up on me.

#@#@#@

**BiteMe69: You hurt her feelings again!**

**IMAHeero: what?**

**BiteMe69: you heard me!**

**BiteMe69: you hurt relena's feelings!**

**BiteMe69: she was CRYING when she hung up on you**

**IMAHeero: …**

**IMAHeero: wait…were you there?**

**BiteMe69: duh**

**BiteMe69: I'm not physic**

**IMAHeero: you swear I made her cry?**

**BiteMe69: would I lie to you?**

**IMAHeero: 9.9**

**BiteMe69: ok, so it was a rhetorical question**

**BiteMe69: but I don't lie when it comes to my friends…**

**BiteMe69: I dunno what you did to her, but you'd better say sorry**

**BiteMe69: or else -__-**

**IMAHeero: oh, I'm scared now**

**BiteMe69: u should be**

**BiteMe69: you***

**IMAHeero: whatever**

**BiteMe69: *imitation Yuy glare***

**BiteMe69: APOLOGIZE!**

**IMAHeero: *authentic Yuy glare* NO!**

**BiteMe69: SAY SORRY!**

**BiteMe69: she's online now!**

**IMAHeero: No! _**

BiteMe69: do it or else… 

**BiteMe69: or else…**

**IMAHeero: 9.9**

**BiteMe69: I'll tell Duo you ARE bi after all! **[1]****

**IMAHeero: you wouldn't!**

**BiteMe69: I would**

**IMAHeero: I hate you**

**BiteMe69: join the club**

**BiteMe69: I'm the president**

**IMAHeero: damn you**

**[BiteMe69 signed off at 4:07 p.m.]**

**IMAHeero: Relena?**

**Sunshine01: yeah?**

**IMAHeero: I…**

**IMAHeero: …I…uh…**

**Sunshine01: 9.9**

**Sunshine01: spit it out!**

**Sunshine01: it's not like I'll hurt ya or anything**

**IMAHeero: I apologize**

**Sunshine01: huh?**

**IMAHeero: I apologize for…hurting your feelings this morning**

**Sunshine01: ^_______^**

**Sunshine01: I told Dorothy you were a sweetie**

**IMAHeero: …sweetie?**

**IMAHeero: **o****

**Sunshine01: …figuratively speaking of course**

**Sunshine01: #^_^#**

IMAHeero: so… 

**Sunshine01: …so**

**Sunshine01: wanna come over?**

**Sunshine01: like now?**

**IMAHeero: sure**

**[IMAHeero signed off at 4:09 p.m.]**

**[Sunshine01 signed off at 4:09 p.m.]**

#@#@#@

            "Heero!" Relena yelled my name as soon as the door opened.

            "Relena?" I replied as she latched onto my arm and dragged me down the hall as well as she could with her cast and crutches. "Be careful!" I added, unsure if I was worried about my safety or hers.

            "Don't have a conniption. I know what I'm doing," she assured me, a wide grin on her face.

            "And that's *exactly* what I'm afraid of."

            "Oh, shut up. I want to show you something!" Relena grinned, "Even *you'll* melt at the sight of her!"

            "The sight of who?" I demanded, immediately suspicious. "You're not gonna spring a cousin or something on me, are you?"

            "Nope! Better!" Relena leaned over the gate blocking the entrance to her kitchen-since when did they have a gate in their kitchen? "Isn't she precious?"

            I jolted as a wriggling bundle of soft brown fur was thrust in my face along with a bright pink tongue and cold black nose. "A *dog*?"

            "Mmmhmm! Isn't she adorable?"

            "Uh, yeah…I guess." Now that the initial shock was over, I could actually take the time to pet the dog and take her in. Small, loud, squirming little thing…a typical puppy.

            "Her name's Peanuts-,"

            "Peanuts? I've never seen anything that looks less like peanuts in my life!"

            "Well, she likes peanuts. *Anyways* we just got her two days ago." Relena sighed and hugged the dog close to her, well as best as she could on her crutches. "Noin found her wandering around outside and brought her over-and I couldn't let her go." She smiled and buried her face in the puppy's soft fur.

            I was melting, falling, dying; whatever you call it I was doing it then as I watched Relena cuddle her new dog. Somehow, all the bitterness and coldness I'd spent years building up reputation up on were dissolving as I watched the two of them. I had the irrepressible urge then to give them both a hug…maybe give Relena more than a hug…

            Oh man, what's happening to me?

            The doorbell rang and I was saved from any further insane, romantic musings.

#@#@#@

            "That was fun," Relena announced to me as I helped her clear away the remains of our get-together. Once the girls had discovered Peanuts, there had been no getting them out of the house and so, we'd simply played with the dog and made a general mess that evening.

            "It was," I agreed. As the next-door neighbor and older brother's best friend, I was usually the first to arrive and the last to leave. Which included help with the preparations and help with the clean up. I'm such a nice guy.

            Heh.

            Yeah. Right.

            My self-confidence decreases, as I grow older.

            "Where's Milli?" I asked, helping her stack dirty paper plates in a large black garbage bag. Standing there, twisting garbage bags closed it suddenly dawned on me I'd spent my whole summer so far with Relena rather than my best friend.

            Well, the company of a blond woman was a heck of a lot more attractive to me at that point than the company of a blond man.

            "With Noin."

            Apparently I'd dropped in the importance factor too.

            "So."

            "So."

            There was a long pause as Relena suddenly spotted the urgent task of watering all the plants in the kitchen and family room. I watched in amazement as she moved with surprising speed and agility on her crutches, watering her plants in less than five minutes.             "That was fast."

            "Thanks."

            Pause.

            Since when had these awkward pauses started springing up with her? Normally we could bicker and tease for hours on end; she was like the little sister I'd never had. Except…

            Except I wasn't seeing her as a surrogate little sister anymore. Now she wasn't pain-in-the-neck but still good for laughs Relena. Now she was don't-touch-just-look-because-she's-Treize's Relena.

            I confuse myself sometimes.

            "Are you angry that Treize didn't pick you or Anne?"

            Relena jolted in slight surprise and sent me a curious look. I coughed in slight embarrassment and looked away. After a moment-of thought, I supposed-she answered. "Sort of. I mean, after the day at the pool he did seem to show special interest in me. He didn't touch me or anything but he did treat me like he treats-treated-Anne. And I guess I blew it out of proportion and assumed it meant he liked me as a girlfriend. But then he threw out kind of casually that he didn't intend to have a girlfriend when he went away to college…I guess that was dead hint."

            The look on her face was a wistful, half-hopeful one. Even after all this she *still* hoped that Treize would see her differently. I could totally read her face; see what she was thinking in her eyes. She was daydreaming that Treize would come home from college during a break or graduate…and would know that she, Relena, was the one for him. And I would have to smile and congratulate her on getting her man while the whole time wanting to strangle Treize with my own two hands. I could see my future played out before my eyes then…godfather to her-their-children…poor, pathetic Uncle Heero hanging around all the time…

            Okay. Even I know when I get pathetic and I was getting really pathetic then.

            "You have expressive eyes, Relena.'

            "What?

            I gazed at her pointedly and continued, half-unsure of what I was saying. "You have very beautiful eyes, but they're also very expressive. Everything you see and feel is played out in them. Be careful with that. You could break hearts with it…including your own."

            And then I left abruptly and wordlessly.

#@#@#@

**Sunshine01: Heero?**

**IMAHeero: yeah**

**Sunshine01: I**

**IMAHeero: you what?**

**Sunshine01: I just wanted to say thank you for saying my eyes are beautiful**

**IMAHeero: oh**

**IMAHeero: well, then your welcome**

**Sunshine01: you have nice eyes too**

**IMAHeero: what!**

**Sunshine01: they're an intense blue…very nice…you'll have heartbreaker kids if they inherit your eyes**

**IMAHeero: oh…thanks I think**

**Sunshine01: you thought right**

**Sunshine01: ^_^**

**Sunshine01: omg…Peanuts just chewed up the end of my crutch!**

**IMAHeero: poor dog's gonna get sick**

**Sunshine01: *talks to dog* sillybeans**

**IMAHeero: o.O**

**Sunshine01: eh heh heh, sorry**

**IMAHeero: Relena?**

**Sunshine01: yeah?**

**IMAHeero: Treize is an idiot if he chooses Anne over you**

**Sunshine01: really?**

**IMAHeero: really.**

**Sunshine01: *sigh* thanks**

**Sunshine01: …why do you think that?**

**IMAHeero: um…**

**Sunshine01: c'mon, things are always easier to say online**

**IMAHeero: you're beautiful**

**IMAHeero: intelligent**

**IMAHeero: nice**

**IMAHeero: and funny**

**Sunshine01: …**

**IMAHeero: y'know, you're right**

**IMAHeero: it is easier to say things online**

**Sunshine01: thank you**

**Sunshine01: Heero, you're a really, really, REALLY great guy**

**Sunshine01: I'm going to miss you a lot when you go to college at the end of the summer**

**IMAHeero: its late**

**Sunshine01: I know**

**IMAHeero: …I'm going to bed**

**Sunshine01: good night Heero**

**IMAHeero: good night Relena**

**[IMAHeero signed off at 12: 11 p.m.]**

**[Sunshine01 signed off at 12:14 p.m.]**

#@#@#@

            "I told her she was BEAUTIFUL?" I raged at myself later that not.

            Not that she wasn't.

            But that's completely beside the point.

            "I'm in soooo much trouble," I groaned, yanking a pillow over my head and wishing to die in my sleep. "So, so, soooo much trouble!"

========================================

AN: I'm so completely sorry that this chapter took so long in coming out. But Heero's a very difficult character for me to write sometimes and this was one of those times. *sigh*

Okay, I have some questions for you, the wonderful readers to help with the next chapter. First of all, someone remarked that Dorothy and Heero seem to have a certain chemistry. Does anyone agree with that and want to see some 1xD action? [Don't worry; the fic would end 1xR] Second, I'm kind of toying with idea of having Treize use Relena and leave her for Anne…and have Heero come along and pick up the broken shreds. That sound good to anyone? Comments, negative or positive are appreciated.

Quick explanation incase anyone was lost: 

**Bold **stands for online [Instant Message, IM] conversations

BiteMe69 was Dorothy

IMAHeero was Heero [I couldn't resist the play on words]

Sunshine01 was Relena [and yes the 01 was signicant]

Comments are appreciated, hope you enjoyed this chapter!

========================================


	7. Changes

_The Girl Next Door_

_Chapter Seven:_ _Changes_

            One of the most wonderful things about Relena is the fact she never brings up anything that might make someone else uncomfortable. She's never thrown it up in Dorothy's face that Dorothy is indeed, a slut and she's never mentioned the Treize fiasco to Anne. Best of all, she's never brought up that online conversation to me.

            Or maybe she's embarrassed by it too. After all, how often do people like me go around telling girls they've got beautiful eyes? Not too often. Or maybe she's just being sensitive to my feelings. Either way, she hasn't said anything about it.

            The girl is so wonderful sometimes; I could just kiss her.

            Oh yes, kiss her and feel those soft warm lips under mine again…oh *yes*!

            It'd been nearly a week since the online conversation had taken place and I was still dreaming about her. Any normal guy would've probably been scared off by such open, obvious affection for his best friend's kid sister – hell, any normal girl would've realized her big brother's best friend had more than the usual tolerance for her if he told her eyes were beautiful among other things. But…she didn't realize it. She still thought we were friends. Good friends, that's true. Maybe even best friends. But…she didn't realize how hard it was not to stare into her window at any given time just to see her or how I signed offline when she wasn't on or how I'd even given in to sentiment and spent hours yesterday going through old photo albums and staring with amazement at how much we'd all changed.

            Milliardo was still very much the same, confident, charismatic and good-looking. But now, he was very aware of his talents and used them to his best advantage – thus gaining himself nearly everything his heart desired. Treize had changed though, I'd noticed as I flipped through some picture of our fifth grade year. The braces and thick eyeglasses were gone now and so were the painfully obvious freckles and boniness. Vaguely, I wondered when Treize had changed into from the awkward boy pictured there to the sophisticated man he came across as today, but I didn't dwell on it too long. Relena was all I cared about. And she'd changed too, she'd grown up right before my eyes and I'd never noticed. I hadn't seen the curves develop or the freckles fade or any of her personality develop. I'd always seen her the same way I had when I'd first seen her: lisping a lullaby to her baby doll and of no real importance. But now…it seemed like she was everything.

            And in being everything, that explains completely as to why I'm going to be busy all this week and next dog-sitting while she and Milli spend two weeks with their parents at a house right on the ocean. I'd felt bad for her, she was still on the crutches and she was leaving her precious dog behind…but…I was almost relieved to see her go. I was hoping with her absence, the immense and almost frighteningly passionate crush I had on her would dissipate.

            Or, at the very least, she would forget all about Treize.

#@#@#@

            "Peanuts! Here Peanuts!" I shouted, feeling very much the idiot as I wandered around the Peacecraft property, wondering where that furry bundle of energy could be hiding. In a lot of places obviously, because she wasn't anywhere to be found in the house. A trickle of doubt began to make its way into my mind as I circled the backyard for a fifth time, still shouting the dog's name hoarsely. Was it possible Peanuts could have run away? Oh God, please don't let that be true, Relena adores her dog, she'd rip me to shreds if she found out I lost that dog…her puppy, the dog's only a baby really, and a stupid one at that, what if Peanuts gets hurt or –

            "Hey! Heero! You looking for someone?"

            "Huh?" I tore myself out of my morbid thoughts to see Dorothy opening the back gate to Relena's yard and let herself in, a fuzzy ball of doggie-love rocketing ahead of her and jumping into my face, barking ferociously. I sighed and knelt in front of the animal, pushing her nose and tongue away from me. "Down, Peanuts. You're gonna see me all week, don't get so worked up." Lifting my eyes to meet Dorothy's, I asked accusingly, "Why did *YOU* have the dog? I recall Relena asking *me* to take care of her!"

            "You idiot. The dog came to *me*. I have better things to do with my time than cater to that animal," Dorothy said haughtily, flipping long blond strands over one shoulder and gazing down at me disdainfully. I grinned, in spite of my good intentions. Who did Dorothy think she was kidding? It was plain from the soft look in her eyes she adored the puppy just as much as Relena does.

            "And what better things might you be doing," I asked dryly, as she knelt down a few feet away from me and clapped perfectly manicured hands together to get the dog's attention. She got it and Peanuts came running, knocking her flat on her back with the sheer velocity of the dog's eagerness.

            "Lots of things," Dorothy replied, her voice muffled as she tried to push Peanuts off of her. "Like for instance, I have a date with Quatre tonight."

            "You finally got him into your bed, eh?"

            "No…" Dorothy sat up and gave me a tiny smile. It was a different smile I'd never seen before, tiny and wistful; a smile that somehow made her seem more vulnerable and childlike then she'd seen even when she was a child. "I haven't slept with him."

            "Really?" I raised an eyebrow at her. Usually Dorothy had her prey into her bed by the second date. She'd been going out with solely Quatre for the past three weeks and I'd automatically assumed she'd made her way into his bed and the sex was so good, she was staying committed to a relationship for once.

            Dorothy nodded, still smiling in the same way. Her hair fell into her eyes as she bent it over the puppy and said in a low voice, "He told me on our very first date he wouldn't sleep with a woman unless he was positive she was someone he could spend the rest of his life with. And…he wanted to see if I was someone he could. And Heero," Dorothy looked up then, her face half-eager, half-pleading. "I really like him. Maybe more, I don't know. It's been so long that I've actually went with a guy because I liked *him*, not just his body. And…this is the first time someone's gone out with me because they like *me*, not just because I'm easy. I tried, I was testing him, I admit it. And he…he said no. He told me that yes, I was very attractive, but no, he couldn't sleep with me. And Heero…you don't know how *good* it felt to hear someone say no!"

            I stared at Dorothy in astonishment. This was *not* the Dorothy I knew. This was someone else; this was not a dangerously sexy woman who played with men like a cat plays with mice. This was a little girl, caught up in the wonder of her first romance, her eyes starry and her tone unbelieving. She…she sounded like Relena had when she'd first spoken of Treize. Something in me tightened and I said in a raspy, uneven voice, "He's a good influence on you then. Don't lose him, Dorothy."

            She gazed at me with happy eyes and said warmly, "I won't. I can't ever imagine being with someone else after knowing him."

            "Dorothy!" We both looked up to see the topic of our discussion at the gate, opening it and walking in, a smile on his lips for me and a smile in his eyes for Dorothy. Dorothy's hands flew frantically to her hair, trying to smooth it back into place as she started to stand up, nearly knocking the poor dog over.

            "What're you doing here?" Dorothy asked him, her tone slightly reproachful. "I'm not supposed to meet you until six."

            Quatre's smile widened and he shrugged. "I wanted to see you early. Is something wrong with that?" Dorothy shook her head, a tiny smile playing on her lips and Quatre turned to me. "Hi Heero. Watching Relena's dog?"

            I nodded, snapping my fingers and calling the dog away from Quatre. "Yeah. But she seems to prefer Dorothy." I rolled my eyes as the dog bounded back towards Dorothy, barking playfully.

            "Stop it Peanuts," Dorothy insisted, trying to side step the dog's playful antics. "I'm talking to Quatre now."

            "But the poor thing's going crazy," Quatre said, bending and petting Peanuts gently. This only riled the animal up more and Quatre gave Dorothy a guilty smile, "Do you mind?"

            Dorothy sighed and shook her head. "Go ahead." And a split second later, Quatre was playing with the dog, being watched by an impatient Dorothy.

            "Go on," I prompted, leaning back on my hands and gazing up at her. "Go play with your boyfriend and that pest. I know you want too."

            Dorothy smiled guiltily. "I do." I nodded in their direction and without another word, Dorothy ran up to them, getting involved immediately in their play as Peanuts jumped up on her and Quatre grabbed her hand, dragging her onto the ground with him.

            I smiled as I stood up and dusted the bits of grass off my jeans. They didn't need me to be a third wheel that afternoon. They didn't anything but each other it seemed. So without another word, I crossed over to the fence that separated our houses and quickly climbed over the fence, landing feet-first in my own yard.

            As I headed into the kitchen, I could only shake my head, marveling at the change that had come over Dorothy. Quatre had done that for her, it was so strange to see how one person's love could do for her what a thousand other men's lust couldn't do. And as I stood there, in the kitchen, drinking a glass of water and watching the two in Relena's backyard through the kitchen window, I wondered what Relena's love could do for me.

#@#@#@

            The phone rang and with a slight groan, I rolled over and picked it up. "Who is it?" I demanded, lying back against the pillows and draping an arm over my eyes, blocking out the incriminating sunlight.

            "Noin. Why?"

            "Because I want to know who to KILL for waking me up so early."

            Noin's laughter traveled over the phone line. "Heero, you big baby. It's ten o'clock."

            "It's not even lunchtime yet, whaddaya *mean* 'big baby'?"

            Noin laughed again and I could hear her shifting the phone from one ear to the other. "Well, now that I've woken you up, you have to listen. Dorothy and I are going up to see Milli and Relena at the beach this weekend – their parents are gonna be visiting relatives who live on the other side of town and decided they could stay alone for the weekend. Anyway, we were wondering if you wanted to go with us. Relena said to extend the invitation to you."

            I was silent for a few moments, considering this. A weekend on the beach. Alone on the beach. With my best friend, his girlfriend, and his sister and her best friend. Noin would keep Milli *more* than entertained and Dorothy would most likely find a guy to harass – her newfound resolutions seemed likely to fail – and that would leave *me* alone with Relena.

            "That'd be cool. When are you guys leaving?"

            You didn't expect me to say *no*, did you?

#@#@#@

            "Heero!" I turned and sighed at the insistent cry of my mother. I loved the women and all, but like all mother's, she could be a nag. She stood in the doorway to the kitchen, chewing on her lower lip before saying fretfully, "I don't know if I approve of this, five unsupervised kids alone for a weekend…"

            "It'll be all right Mom," I assured her. "I'll make sure Milli and Noin don't get too hot and heavy and Relena will keep Dorothy in line."

            She gave me a small smile. "I trust you Heero. Don't do anything that would make me lose that trust."

            "Never," I vowed, discreetly crossing my fingers. I felt foolish doing it, but at least that way I could remind myself I hadn't actually broken any promises when things got…*intimate* that weekend. I wasn't stupid, I knew there was no way five hormonal teenagers could keep themselves pure as driven snow in an unsupervised situation.

            "Good. Now give your old mom a kiss and then can go." Rolling my eyes, I leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek. A moment later, the familiar sound of Noin's car sounded in the driveway, accompanied by frantic beeping of the horn. My mom frowned at this, but before she could comment, I was gone.

            "Perfect timing," I told Noin as I opened the back door and threw my duffel bag in, clambering in over it. "My mom couldn't get over the fact we were gonna be *alone*."

            Noin grinned at me in the review mirror. "Isn't that cute? She worries about her little Hee-chan."

            "Shut up and drive," I grumbled, leaning back in my seat and snapping my seatbelt on. As I looked up, I saw Dorothy in the seat besides the drivers, her long blond hair clipped up and a pair of dark sunglasses on, her lips arranged in a trembling pout. "What's with you?" I asked, tapping her on the shoulder.

            "Shut up, you jerk," Dorothy replied, jerking away from me and turning the radio on and up *loudly*.

            Noin sighed and shouted over the rock music blaring through the speakers, "She had to leave Quatre behind! She's wearing those dark glasses to hide her red eyes from crying!"

            "I wasn't crying! Shut up!" Dorothy growled, pulling a book out of the bag at her feet and opening it up to a random page, biting down hard enough on her lower lip to draw blood.

            I grinned as I lay back in my seat, letting my head move to the beat of the music and occasionally shouting comments to Noin over the noise. This was possibly going to be the best weekend of my life, I decided as Noin pointed the car towards the ocean, rolling down the windows and letting the fresh air rush in as we hit the highway. Three nights and two full-unchaperoned days with Relena.

            Life couldn't get better than this.

*sweatdrop* Um, uh, hi guys! Sorry this update took so long – very long. --; I don't have any excuses, and I doubt that you want any excuses so – yeah, there it is. A new chapter in _The Girl Next Door_. Sorry once again for it being so short, but I like to keep my chapters short and sweet. ^^;; I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and the fact there was NO 1xD and that it seems like Heero's gonna get some *alone* time with Relena! *wink wink nudge nudge* Alone time, yes indeed! ^_^ Hopefully the next update won't be quite so long and until then, thanks for reading! All and any comment are DEFINETELY most welcome! Ja!


	8. Sweet Revenge

_The Girl Next Door_

_Chapter Eight: Sweet Revenge_

"Are we there *yet*," Dorothy demanded impatiently, lowering her sunglasses to glare accusingly at Noin as if it were *her* fault we were still driving.

            Noin gritted her teeth, her hands on the steering wheel tightening enough so that her knuckles grew white. "No. We're not. We'll be there in about ten minutes," she replied in short jerky sentences, obviously trying to keep her temper under control. Not that I could blame her, Dorothy had been set on making this trip unbearable from the beginning.

            Rolling my eyes, I leaned forward and pulled on a stray strand of blond hair that had escaped from the confines of the huge black clip holding it up. "Chill out Dorothy. The sooner you relax, the sooner you can start having fun and then sooner the weekend will fly by and finally, the sooner you'll be back in your arms of your beloved Quatre."

            Dorothy raised an eyebrow at me, batting away my hand from her hair. "That made absolutely no sense, you moron."

            "You're the moron, moron," I replied, tugging at the loose strands of hair again.

            "Stop pulling my hair."

            "Stop being bitchy."

            "You shut up."

            "No, YOU shut up."

            "YOU!"

            "YOU!"

            "Children! Stop bickering," Noin chastised from the driver's seat, her normal warm and gentle smile back in place as she glanced at us, her dark eyes filled with amusement. "We're here."

            "We're here?" I repeated, leaning back from the front seat to peer out my window. Rising above us was a huge house, three stories high, gray and weather-beaten from being so close to the ocean. And standing on the front porch, crutches and all, was Relena, waving wildly and grinning like a maniac as Noin's car pulled into the driveway. Noin hadn't even fully parked the car when I threw open the door, nearly falling out as the three hours of not moving my legs took over.

            Dorothy smirked as she opened her door and stepped gracefully out of the car, "Excited to see someone, Heero?" she asked, pausing to reach up and pinch my cheek. "Isn't that cute? Our little Hee-chan's all grown up."

            "Bite me," I growled under my breath, unable to keep from smiling as Relena began the awkward descent down the stairs and Milliardo appeared from behind her, his reprimands obvious even from where we stood.

            "Relena! You shouldn't be on these rickety stairs, go sit down and wait for them to come to you! Damn it, you want Mom and Dad to kill me when they see you've broken your leg in TWO places? SIT DOWN DAMMIT!" Milliardo glared at her and she smiled, shook her head and hobbled back up the stairs, pausing to cough very noticeably and jerk her head in Noin's direction. Milli scowled at her but nothing could hide the happiness that lit up his face when he saw Noin and started down the stairs at a run, taking the steps two at a time.

            And I admit it. I was jealous at the way Noin's face brightened with a smile as Milli reached her, throwing his arms around her immediately and crushing her against him. They stood like that for a moment, Noin's smaller form molding perfectly against Milliardo's larger one, her hands resting on his chest as she leaned into him and his chin resting in her hair. It was…heartbreakingly sweet. The affection between them ran so deep, was so obvious, it was an almost tangible thing. And as I watched them, my heartbeat picked up and I wondered, if maybe, just maybe…that one day Relena and I would, could…look like that?

            At the thought of Relena, I turned and waved awkwardly at her. She smiled and waved back, calling down at me, "Are you guys gonna stay down there forever? Or is someone gonna come up here and talk to me?" She put a pout on, an excellent one as a matter of fact. "I'm lonely!"

            Dorothy sighed and forced a smile for her best friend, starting a slow descent up the towering staircase. I, on the other hand, raced up there and before I lost my nerve, enveloped her in a warm embrace, crutches and all. She giggled as I let go and said happily, "Did you miss me?"

            "Not in the slightest," I teased, the smile on my face canceling out any injury my words might have had.

            "Dorothy!" Relena's attention left me as her friend came up and the girls proceeded to have a shrieking, giggling, teary reunion.

            I don't understand women. I don't understand them at all. By the time the two girls had parted, they were both teary-eyed and smiling, wiping at their eyes with the back of their hands, laughing at the tears, and babbling on about things that made no sense to me. I felt very in the way, very confused, and above all, extremely outnumbered.

            Relena laughed as she turned back to me, obviously reading the look of bewilderment on my face. "It's…it's a girl thing, Heero."

            I blinked. "Obviously."

            She laughed again and held out her hands, gesturing for Dorothy and me to follow her. "Come on. I'll show you guys around."

#@#@#@

            I watched with faint amusement as Milli picked up first Noin, and then Dorothy and dumped them unceremoniously into the ocean. Relena sighed next to me and stared out the window, propping her chin up on her hands and looking for all the world like a six-year old child pouting in a corner as she watches her playmates outside. I smiled at her, asking softly, "Jealous?"

            Relena turned and glanced at me, her pout softening back into her usual gentle smile. "A little. I love swimming." She sighed and glanced down at her still encased ankle. "God, I've been so stupid."

            "What?" Clever response, Heero, very clever.

            "This whole summer…I've been stupid."

            Yes. Yes, you've been stupid we've clarified that. Now this is where you say you never saw what was right in front of you the whole time and I get to take you in my arms and – "I mean, what was I *thinking* with this whole Treize fiasco? When I saw Noin and Milli this afternoon…and I remembered how Anne and him looked…how could I *do* that to them? Oh, Heero I'm such a ditz." She sighed and smiled sadly. "At least I have a friend like you to keep me straight."

            My heart sank. She wasn't going to make a heartfelt confession. She was going to tell me I was like a brother to her. If I'd been the crying sort of guy, I would have wanted to cry. "Well…I'm glad I could, um, help."

            "You're such a great guy."

            "And you're a great girl." I forced a smile and awkwardly picked up a deck of cards lying forgotten in a corner of the table we were sitting at and began to shuffle it. "You want to play cards?"

            "I don't know a lot of games…" she said doubtfully, looking at the cards.

            "Well what do you know?"

            "Um…I know 'Go Fish'." She smiled guiltily at me and spread her hands apart helplessly. "Sorry."

            "No, that's fine. That happens to be one of my absolute *favorite* card games of all time. It's an oldie but goodie, a classic." I smiled at her as I began dealing cards. She laughed and leaned forward, her hands closing over my mine, pausing their dealing actions. Against my will, my breathing picked up and I had to take a deep breath before glancing up to meet her eyes.

            "You have been so wonderful this summer," she said softly, her light blue-green eyes darkening to a blue the sky turns sometimes when it's a perfectly clear night. "Heero, I'm serious. You've given up so much time for me and you've supported me even when you think I'm crazy…Heero you're my closest friend now. Thank you."

            "Oh…shit, I don't know what to say," I babbled nervously.

            She smiled again, leaning forward and pressing a gentle forefinger to my lips. "How about…you're welcome?" she suggested, a playful glint in her eyes.

            Oh no…what was she going to do? I wondered nervously, feeling the beginnings of a typical sweat drop coming on. My eyes closed and I swallowed nervously at she leaned closer still and…pressed a soft kiss to my cheek. I let out a long exhale of breath and stared at her with wide eyes. Had she and Dorothy switched places suddenly? Dorothy had become a person again, caught up in the wonder of Quatre, stars in her eyes and a blush on her cheeks. And Relena…now she was giving me the coy sort of smile Dorothy used to give a boy when she was sure he was becoming full enamored of her. And I didn't like it. I wanted Relena…the way she was before…the sweet, innocent, thoughtful girl with the bright eyes and the cheery smile. The girl who could make me laugh, the girl who could be friends with anyone…the girl I'd been falling in love with.

            "Heero?"

            "I-I-," I jumped up, trying to find an excuse. So I grabbed the first one that popped into my mind. "I gotta use the bathroom!"

#@#@#@

            I stared at myself in the bathroom mirror. Closing my eyes against the image, I turned on the water faucets and ducked my head as I splashed the cool water against my hot face. I stayed like that for a long time, letting the water wash over my face and dampen my hair and trickle down my neck until the relatively cool water became frigid. Shivering slightly, I pull away from the water, fumbling around with my eyes closed for a towel. I found one and rubbed my face and neck dry. The wet hair couldn't be helped and I gazed at myself in the mirror again, clutching the towel between my hands firmly. I was crazy. Finally Relena was showing interest in me and I ran away? What the hell was wrong with me?

            I sighed and leaned forward, mopping up the splashes of water along the sink methodically. I knew what was wrong with me. I didn't want Relena when she was still caught up in the wonder of Treize. I'd seen her eyes when she'd spoken his name; there were still feelings for him. Maybe not quite as passionate as they'd been a month ago…but there were lingering emotions all the same. And I didn't want the dregs of Treize's affections bestowed on me. I wanted Relena – all of her. I wanted her eyes to light up when she saw me, I wanted to be the last thing she thought of before falling asleep, the first she thought of when she awoke, the person who heard all her thoughts and dreams. I wanted everything she had to offer and I wanted her to want me to have all that. I didn't want her to dump what was leftover from Treize on me.

            I wanted…I wanted her to feel for me what I felt for her.

            I lowered my head, my hands clenching the countertop tightly, and whispered to myself in a low voice, a voice that was nearly inaudible, "I…love her."

            I was young. I was young and crazy and inexperienced and stupid and immature and impressionable and all the other negative things adults use to describe youths. And still…I knew I loved her.

            A low moan escaped my lips at this realization. How could I *do* this? It was hopeless…not only was she still crazy for Treize, she was my best friend's little sister. Ten years of friendship with Milli counted more than one summer of unpremeditated feelings for Relena, right?

            I didn't know.

            But then, Heero Yuy is a master of concealing his feelings.

            So I straightened up. Ran my hands through my messy chocolate strands. Took a deep breath. And went to join Relena and the others who I could I hear coming in. I forced a light-hearted smile.

            No one would ever know.

#@#@#@

            "Not again!" Dorothy complained as the lights flickered out for the umpteenth time that night. We all looked up expectantly, waiting for the lights to flicker back on. They didn't. "Damn it! I think they went out for real this time," Dorothy cried, obviously irritated with the situation. She'd already been on edge watching Milli and Noin, this just added to her frustrations.

            "Calm down," Noin advised from where she sat on the couch. She was smiling softly as she spoke, Milliardo's head was resting in her lap and she was playing with his long white-blond, evicting softly murmured comments from him. No one could hear what they were discussing but it was obvious enough that they were indulging in romantic nothings from the stars in Noin's eyes and the happy, lazy grin spread across Milli's features.

            "I'll go get candles," Relena volunteered, getting to her feet and limping across the room. She was okay for short distances without the crutches, but that didn't stop Dorothy or me from leaping to our feet and supporting her. She smiled weakly as my hands supported her left side and Dorothy's on her right. "Thanks. I feel loved!" Dorothy snorted disdainfully and eyed me suspiciously. I let go, figuring it was worth more keeping the peace rather than helping Relena back across the room. Instead, I began to light candles, sending a warm, gold glow throughout the room and shadows dancing about it, making the family room look different, exciting, and faintly sensuous.

            I wasn't the only one who noticed this change because the next words spoken were, "You two! Separate. Now!" Dorothy's eyes narrowed and she glared at Noin and Milli who laughed good-naturedly and separated as ordered.

            "Well, what now?" Milli asked cheerfully. "I don't know about you, but I'm not ready for bed yet. And we can't really do anything in this storm…"

            "Let's play a game," Relena suggested.

            "What did you have in mind?" Milli returned, arching an eyebrow at her. "Hide and Seek?"

            Relena laughed at the reference to our childhood pastime. Whenever there was a storm when we were kids, we'd go play Hide and Seek. And Relena was always the one getting stuck or frightened, much to the disgust of her older brother who was forced to drag her out of her hiding spot and home to their mother. "Nah…let's play something that doesn't require a lot of moving around." She nodded at her leg. "I'm open to suggestions!"

            "Let's play all the old games," Dorothy suggested slowly, a smile gradually spreading over her features. "You know, all the games we played as a kid at sleepovers and things."

            "Starting with your favorite- Spin the Bottle," I threw in dryly.

            She glared. "Shut up Heero. No one asked for *your* opinion."

            "I give it freely. I'm a wonderful person like that."

            "I said shut *up*," Dorothy snapped and turned away from me. I smiled. Dorothy and I seemed to be on the best of terms when I was teasing her and she was telling me repeatedly to shut *up*. "…A good game was always Truth or Dare," she suggested innocently.

            If I'd been smart, I would've realized that a game like that coming from Dorothy was *not* a good idea. If Noin and Milli had been smart they would've realized it also. And if Relena were not so trusting of her best friend, she would've realized it. But we weren't. She wasn't. So we agreed.

            Dorothy smiled, nodding happily at this turn of events in her favor. Sitting down cross-legged on the floor, she said grandly, "I'll go first since it was my idea." She looked at me, as if awaiting complaint. I gave none and she continued, "Okay…Milliardo, truth or dare."

            "Um…" he gave her a wary look and decided he couldn't chicken out in front of Noin. "Dare."

            She pursed her lips and looked at him thoughtfully, tapping one perfectly manicured finger against her chin in thought. "I…dare you to…" she smiled, a rather nasty sort of smile. "…To keep your hands to yourself and off of Noin for the remainder of this weekend."

            Milli's eyes widened. "You can't make a dare last longer than this whole game, can you?"

            "Yes you can," Relena reminded him. "Don't you remember the rules we made up ages of go?" Milliardo wilted noticeably. "…Sorry."

            Noin sighed. "Thank you Dorothy."

            "Always glad to be of help." She almost cackled, so self-pleased with herself she was.

            "Okay…my turn." Milli grinned at me. "Truth or dare?"

            "Truth," I replied immediately. I wasn't stupid, last time Milliardo had given me a dare I'd ended up booty dancing with Duo Maxwell. [2]

            He frowned; obviously he'd had something equally embarrassing in mind. "Well then…um…" A bright smile filled his face suddenly; he'd had inspiration. "Who was your first kiss and did you enjoy it?"

            I glared at him. "That's two questions in one."

            "So?"

            Jerk. I said as much to him and he merely laughing, perfectly aligned white teeth flashing with his laughter. "It was Hilde Schbeiker. She was angry at Duo and said something like, 'HEERO'S a *real* man and *he's* not afraid of cooties'! And she tackled me, knocking me flat on my back and kissed me full on the lips. I…I went home crying. No I didn't enjoy it, I spent the rest of the day in bed, insisting I was dying of cooties."

            Dorothy snorted in obvious contempt while Noin and Milliardo laughed openly at me. Relena was kind enough to stifle her laughter even as she smiled widely at me. "Yeah, yeah, great laugh," I grumbled. "Okay, my turn. Dorothy, truth or dare?"

            "Truth."

            "When'd you lose your virginity?"

            She froze, her blue eyes turning as cool and remote as ice. "I don't choose to answer that," she said loftily.

            "No, you have to. It's the rules," Milliardo insisted. "Answer the question."

            To give her credit, she never lost her composure. Instead, she pulled herself up high, and answered calmly, her eyes piercingly cool and twin spots of color burning high in her cheeks. "I was fifteen. My turn again. Noin, truth or dare?"

            I should have known better than to provoke her like that. Dorothy was the type who'd get even, not mad, a faithful follower to the saying 'revenge is sweet'. And she got her sweet revenge eventually.

            "Heero, truth or dare?"

            I should have seen it coming. But I didn't. "Truth." I smirked at her, never thinking she'd come up with something as embarrassing as I had.

            Her expression calm, her tone collected, her eyes went to Relena and back to me. I still didn't read the signs.

            "All right then Heero…here's your truth. What are your *real* feelings for Relena?"

            The room suddenly got very quiet.

Mwaha! Cliffhanger! ^_^ I'm so glad I wrote this chapter pretty quickly, normally it takes ages for me to write Heero's POV. But this chapter just begged to be written! Anyway, I'd love to hear what you all thought of this chapter. Chapter 9 should be soon in coming; I don't want to leave Heero in his agony after all. ^^;; Remember to review and now, I'll say good bye! *bows* Ja!


End file.
